Main Page
Welcome to the StanFrederickBTS Wiki StanFrederickBTS is a found-footage horror series based on the Slender Man Mythos. Beginning on January 23rd, 2012, the series lasted exactly one year until January 23rd, 2013. It consisted of two in-game YouTube accounts (StanFrederickBTS and WeMustCollect) and two connected in-game Twitter accounts (@StanFrederick0 and @WeMustCollect). The series recently got a soft reboot/sequel entitled "The Record of Stan Frederick". Out-of-game content for the series such as bloopers, deleted scenes, and directors' commentary, are also available on YouTube under the name "Evan Santiago". Story FIRST SEASON The series originally followed a sixteen-year-old boy named Stan Frederick, who began the production of a movie he was hoping to make with his friends. He would post "update videos" relating to the film's production on his YouTube channel, StanFrederickBTS, and update further on his Twitter account, @StanFrederick0. His first update video, "1. Intro, Pre-Production", introduced Stan and his hope to keep a record of his movie's creation process. Briefly, he mentions his friends, Ben, Beth (Ben's girlfriend) Kevin, and Susan (Stan's girlfriend). Throughout his next three update videos, "2. Writing, Distractions" (featuring Ben for the first time), "3. Line Reading with Kevin" (featuring Kevin for the first time), and "4. Camera Problems", Stan became more and more stressed with his production, placing most of the blame on the distractions from his neighbor's two young children. Regardless of all of this, he seemed to make decent progress; his script was nearly complete, and based on the premise he had written in a brief summary Twitter-post, he had come up with a name for the movie: "Dead Silence". Based on his Twitter posts, not long after uploading "4. Camera problems", Stan met the neighbor's daughter, a little girl named Loretta. Stan befriended Loretta after she expressed interest in his film endeavor, and became less hard on her when she and her brother would make noise outside while he was trying to work. Hoping to update his progress on the movie's script and other completed parts of it, Stan set his camera up at 2 AM on March 9th, 2012. He tiredly explained how things were coming along, and was abruptly interrupted by faint noises outside. He grabbed his camera and carried it outside to confront the source of the disruptance: Loretta, kneeling in the middle of the alleyway, motionless. Stan angrily questions why she's there at two in the morning, also inquiring about the whereabouts of her younger brother. She simply looks up at him, suddenly motioning her head to the end of the alley. Stan urgently approaches where she motioned, and looks to the side, catching a glimpse of the Slenderman for the first time on video. He tells Loretta urgently to go inside, and cuts the camera. The next day, the entriety of that video is uploaded to Stan's YouTube account, under the title "Loretta". This is Stan's first video update doesn't follow his "numbered" naming pattern, as well as Stan's first video that featured the Slenderman. That same night, a YouTube user by the name of WeMustCollect uploaded a video response to "Loretta": a cryptic video called "New Arrival", which directly addresses Stan and features a person that wears a black suit and hat (WeMustCollect himself), as well as the Slenderman in the video. The entire video is edited with strange backwards-music and a dark-red filter. The message of thie video is vague, but hints to Stan that Loretta might be something of importance to the Slenderman, as WeMustCollect states that Stan has "taken something valuable of theirs" and that they "want her back". Regardless of the circumstances, Stan still sought to continue production on his film. He made a quick update video, "5. Explanation/Progress", where he explains the events that followed after the ending of "Loretta". He is saddened by the fact that Loretta's little brother was presumed dead, but does not want to let it get to him. He hoped to carry on with his movie, and does so in the next few weeks. He scheduled a shoot with Kevin, at a place he calls "The Creek", and eventually they finally set out to this location to film a scene for Dead Silence. During a very troublesome shoot with a very unresponsive and irritable Kevin, the wind knocked over Stan's tripod. Kevin reaches to pick it up, and out of the corner of the camera's view, Slenderman appears to be standing directly behind him. Kevin sees Slenderman, and immediately dropped the tripod and fled. Stan hurried to pick up the camera and run after him, not wanting to be left behind. He lost Kevin not long after that, and hurriedly made his way home. He tried to call Kevin, with no luck. Later that night, Stan uploaded the events of the shoot in an update video that he simply named, "6. First Day of Shooting". WeMustCollect responded shortly after with another video - a similar-in-style video as "New Arrival", with a red filter and distorted music - called "UNeducation". Worried more about the well-being of his friends and himself at that point, Stan attempts to find out more about the occurences he's experienceing. When he leaves for school one day, he leaves a camera recording directly to his hard-drive, mainly for the purpose of security footage, surveilling his home while he's away. He records what appears to be the person in charge of the WeMustCollect channel, breaking into his house and leaving him strange papers and messages. Stan uploads all of the footage he shot in school, along with this security footage, as his seventh update video, "7. School, Intruder". WeMustCollect later formed a rebuttal to Stan's video, in the form of a response video entitled "CHARITY". It depicted WMC breaking in as he did in Stan's security footage, but also displayed his placing of the notes. Stan wanted answers. Rather than continue his consecutive "numbering" method of posting updates since "5. Explanation/Progress", Stan broke the streak by uploading an unnumbered video, called "A Message to WeMustColect". The video served as a direct inquiry to WMC, prompting Stan's questions as to what he wants, and what his intentions are. In the video itself, Stan is visited by both WeMustCollect and Slenderman at the same time. Stan posts the "Message" video later that night, and receives a response video by WeMustCollect not long after, "First Contact". After having connected a little more with WeMustCollect, and having plenty of questions, Stan decides to shift the purpose of his YouTube channel. What originally was meant to document the production of his film would become a documentation of his Slenderman sightings and attempts at finding the answers that WeMustCollect is hinting towards. He returns home after having spent a majority of his time at his grandparents' house, and makes an agreement with his neighbors; He would babysit Loretta while they were out. On the first day that Stan was to babysit her, they're both attacked by the Slenderman, who moves from Loretta's backyard to the second-story window in a split-second. Slenderman departs, and Stan and Loretta are safe. Stan later uploads the footage he got from this occurance as his eighth update video, "8. Babysitting". WeMustCollect does not respond. After the events of "8. Babysitting", Stan makes it his duty to protect Loretta from the Slenderman and anyone else that may be of a threat to her. He recieves a call from Loretta, urging him to come to her house quickly; She apparently saw a man in her backyard again, and rather than fitting the description of the Slenderman, the man was described as "wearing a hat". Stan automatically knew that WeMustCollect was there, and he immediately took off in the direction of Loretta's house. When he arrived, he found that WeMustCollect had evaded him, but only shortly. Stan chased WMC to an alleyway, where both Stan and Loretta encountered the Slenderman. Loretta escaped, but Stan was attacked. When he woke up, he was face-down on the concrete with no recollection of what had previously occured. He ran home, and quickly uploaded the footage, calling it "9. Close Call". WeMustCollect took initiative in his response video, "Protector", which urged him to look for a clue that he left in Loretta's backyeard; a clue that was apparently a small piece of a giant "puzzle" that WMC had planned for Stan. Based on his Twitter posts, Stan decided to investigate Loretta's backyard for whatever clue WMC hinted towards, and sure enough, he found a tape, which was simply labeled, "#1". Not long afterwards, Stan's house was broken into by WeMustCollect, who left more notes for Stan as a way of urging him to show the contents of the tape. The "#1" tape was WeMustCollect's first-person perspective of the events that occurred in Stan's "Message to WeMustCollect" video. Stan uploaded the compilation of WMC's intrusion and the "#1" tape as his tenth update, "10. The First 'Clue'". Its WMC-response, "STEP_BY_STEP", was released not long after it. Not long after the events of his 11th update video, Stan goes to the local park by his house, where he explains on-video his intentions to find the rest of WMC's clues. Later that day, Stan invites Ben over, and they discuss ideas of where the "#1" tape could have hinted that the next clue was hidden. They deduce that, since WeMustCollect looked towards the ladder to the roof in the "1" tape, the second clue might be hidden up there. Sure enough, upon investigation, Stan found a slip of paper, which simply read, "You feel no safer; but how much more SERENE can your lake be?" Stan shows the letter to Ben, who doesn't understand the message's meaning. He abruptly kicks Ben out of his house, and then begins to upload all of his footage, in the form of his eleventh update video, "11. The Park, Second Clue". Stan does not update again for an entire month. During the time that Stan apparently spent attempting to figure out what the second clue meant, WeMustCollect uploaded a new video, "Serenity", in an attempt to further hint the significance of the term serene in his clue. On Twitter, Stan exclaimed that it is likely making reference to a line in his script, which was set to be a part of the scene he wanted to shoot with Kevin at the Creek, during the day of his sixth update video. He knew where to go, but was too afraid to return. WeMustCollect saw his hesitation, and responded with a second response video in a row, "Impatience". In the video, he urges Stan to hurry and find what he needs to find, before something bad happens to WMC. Finally, Stan makes the trip to the Creek on May 20, 2012. There he sees WeMustCollect briefly, in the bushes, leave Stan a tape. Before Stan can collect himself, he encounters Slenderman, and flees the Creek. At home, he shows the footage that he acquired from the Creek: A video that WeMustCollect took, once again from his point of view, of Stan at school, looking through the window of a classroom. This hint suggests that, the next clue is at school. Stan compiles all of his footage from visiting the Creek and uploads it as his twelfth update video, "12. The Creek". Not long afterwards, WMC uploaded a new response, "Many Thanks", thanking Stan for finding the next clue and continuing the "puzzle". Feeling the need to verbally update on his progress in figuring out his next move, Stan creates a new update video - "13. Useless Info". In this video, he shows some oddities in a tape that he looked into the corruption of: the tape from the events of "11. The Park, Second Clue". Upon recovering the damaged footage, Stan actually found that he was attacked by Slenderman in the woods, and had no memory of it. What's more, Stan also exclaims that he returned to school to find the next clue, and with Susan, he found a flash drive with a single file on it - an unchanged version of Stan's eighth update video, "8. Babysitting". He urges the viewers of his YouTube page to look through that video, at the multiple strange events that occurred, and to possibly find something that could hint him towards the 5th clue. Stan closes by saying that, until Susan's birthday is over, he will not be continuing his record or investigation. On May 26, Susan's sixteenth birthday, Stan decides to film throughout the "celebration". He plans on hanging out with Susan alone. Not long into their relaxing, the doorbell rings, and Stan goes to answer it. It's Ben, and he apparently left something at Stan's house the last time he was there. Without permission, Ben races upstairs to get it. Annoyed, Stan lets him go up, and returns to the living room to tell Susan about their annoying guest. Not long afterwards, they hear a thump-ing noise from upstairs. When Stan goes up to investigate, he finds Ben lying on the floor in his room, the lights flickering. He rushes to help him, and is unexpectedly ambushed by Slenderman, who blocks his exit. Though, Slenderman quickly becomes distracted by something out the window, and disappears. Stan looks out the window and realizes that, Slenderman was looking to abduct Loretta. Quickly, Stan exits his house and runs next door, furiously attempting to get in. Off-camera, he sees WeMustCollect, and chases him back to his grandparents' house. He screams for WMC to return, and he does. Stan begs him to get Loretta back from Slenderman, and WMC nods in agreeance. He disappears, and Stan is left there to sulk at the loss of Loretta. Defeated, Stan uploads this video as another unnumbered update, entitled "Birthday". Two days later, WeMustCollect uploads a new response, "Not to Worry", which reassures Stan by telling him that he has re-procured Loretta. He urges Stan to continue his hunt for the clues, and while he does, WMC will protect her. Following the suggestions made by the viewers of his YouTube channel, Stan checks his closet for the next clue to WeMustCollect's puzzle, and finds a slip of paper with an address. He exclaims that, he will be visiting this location as soon as he possibly can. He uploads this video as his fourteenth update, "14. The Closet". WeMustCollect does not respond. Days later, Stan visits the address: An apartment building, where he recognizes as a similar place to a majority of the early WeMustCollect video locations. He enters apartment "2A", and looks around. After searching for a moment, Stan finds a paper that reads, "WELCOME HOME" from WeMustCollect. He states that the address is empty, but someone definitely lives there. He is cut off when someone knocks on the door. After answering it, he exclaims that the person that lives there, a guy named Connor, came by and talked with Stan. Stan thinks that, WeMustCollect's plan was likely to get Connor and Stan to meet, based on their potential experiences with Slenderman. Stan decides to stay at the apartment until his meeting with Connor. Later, they meet up, and Stan briefly discusses the problem he's having with WeMustCollect and Slenderman. They agree to meet up again soon, though as Stan departs, he whispers to himself that Connor is likely hiding something. He uploads the entire day's-worth of footage as his fifteenth update, "15. Address, Connor". Once again, no response from WeMustCollect. Seasons =StanFrederickBTS Season One= 1.Intro, Pre Production☀https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=ijN1xc-NOP4 2.Writing, Distractions☀https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=G-D9dOZCtto 3.Line Reading with Kevin☀https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=U_fO4ec_th0 4.Camera Problems☀https://youtu.be/J0Q7YfF2TFM Loretta☀https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=2JANlY7Ql_8 5.Explanation Progress☀https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=lV55Yft6Mhg 6.First Day of Shooting☀https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=Icqs0sN9tDo 7.School, Intruder☀https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=Ia5u1Yh2xZM A Message to WeMustCollect☀https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=Qsj64Gas1AU 8.Babysitting☀https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=rGFN3LnnYR0 9.Close Call☀https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=f8ZoqS1lxnE 10.The First "Clue"☀https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=cJsghjnGwGA 11.The Park, Second Clue☀https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=4bXurQ0TJaU 12.The Creek☀https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=kdjA9iRm6Wk 13.Useless Info☀https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=-CRsp-U1gP Birthday☀https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=2izs8q_Lc9A 14.The Closet☀https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=b11fO8fb7us 15.Address, Connor☀https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=RbCQG2cB2rc 16.I Found Her☀https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=LjSZ7R4pXBA 17.'Truth'☀https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=iDutoWOaLv0